Power capping is a process in which a power capping signal is provided to a server to substantially limit the power consumption of the server by throttling one or more processors and/or memory components. Power capping fast enough to protect circuit breakers can require a fast-acting power capping controller that utilizes closed-loop feedback control. However, adjusting a gain of the closed-loop feedback control can be complicated. As an example, a gain that is too low can result in the controller's response being too slow, and a gain that is too high can result in oscillation of the power capping that may not settle.